


Rountines between the sheets

by happyquinns



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyquinns/pseuds/happyquinns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never expected Happy to be such a cuddler, not that she was complaining. (Paige herself slept in the not so popular starfish position). She was the first to wake up out of the pair, trained from a decade of early risings from a son who seemed to dislike staying bed ever since he was old enough to climb out of the crib.</p><p>Happy and Paige and their several sleeping routines between the sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rountines between the sheets

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Katherine for this mess. This was written at 1 in the morning and just spiraled down from there.

She never expected Happy to be such a cuddler, not that she was complaining. (Paige herself slept in the not so popular starfish position). She was the first to wake up out of the pair, trained from a decade of early risings from a son who seemed to dislike staying bed ever since he was old enough to climb out of the crib.

Paige would open her eyes to find the mechanic with one arm draped over her waist, while the other one was usually bent under Happy’s own head and used as a secondary pillow. In the fifteen minutes Paige gave herself to wake up, she would watch for her girlfriend’s sleeping customs, like how she scrunched her nose gently every few minutes or how sometimes there was a slight up curve of her lips (that could also possibly just be a twitch.) Pretty soon the blonde would begin to move her fingers through the silk, black hair that was half spilled over the sleeping face, in an attempt to wake her. She had learned early on that Happy and an alarm clock worked as well as lighting a cigarette at a gas station.

On weekdays when the two would have to get up for work, Happy would groan in annoyance as she was unwillingly woken, and move her face deeper into the soft locks of her lover, holding her tighter so they both couldn’t move. Sometimes if she was really tired she would try distract the ex waitress by pressing small kisses to the side of her neck to try convince her to stay, but Paige was trained in getting stubborn people to work. So she found that kicking the blankets, exposing them to a sharp draft worked well to get her up. From there they slowly make their way off to the shower.

Weekends were a different story. They enjoyed a lot more time to themselves those mornings. Tracing fingertips and pink lips across warm skin, (with intimate touches that weren’t rewarded with sudden cold air, but pleasant mumbling and soft morning groans, as they nosed closer to the other) stretching loudly before sinking back comfortably into the other, knowing they had an hour or two to themselves. Usually they were wrapped up in an entanglement of sheets until ten o’clock before one of them went to check on Ralph, while they other made breakfast.

Nights to themselves, when Ralph was taken to hang out with the guys at the garage meant the two were free to their home. Emotions of lust mixed with glasses of wine sent the two stumbling into the mattress. Laughing as they fumbled to undo buttons and zips, and smudged lipstick across lower and lower parts of the body. Hips rolling in time and tongues slowly heating cores.

There were also nights fueled with harsh whispers of their names and explicits, with shaky moans and hot and heavy breaths to fill the otherwise empty apartment. Pulling, pinning and pleasing the other, leaving love bites and nail marks as forget-me-not for the next day. Before collapsing in a warm mess of limbs, combing away the long locks that stuck to the others damp skin, as they curled closer. 

Then they would begin their morning bed routine all over again.


End file.
